El caos es como respirar
by Dementti
Summary: Le faltaba irregularidad, le faltaba el caos de la vida, permanente, ese caos que solo podría encontrar en él. Es un fanfic muy gay escrito por mi y mis deseos oscuros de ver a Dipper flirteando con un dorito o mas bien al reves, espero les guste.


**Buenas las tengan todos lml ok no, este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro porque Gravity Falls le pertenece a mi marido Alex Hirsch, está escrito desde el punto de vista de Dipper, está en la secundaria y lo he imaginado en un futuro donde todos los acontecimientos entre el doro y Dipper ya han pasado y el dorito no quiere alejarse de él, sin nada más que decir espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

-¡Dipper apúrate ya me quiero ir!- Mabel corrió por la cocina alegremente tirando cereal por todos lados.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Termino de comer y preparo mis cosas para salir.

Ambos salimos de casa y comenzamos nuestro camino a la secundaria.

-Buenos días Pino-Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda, lo miré, él sonreía tan estúpidamente, Mabel frunció el ceño y se interpuso entre él y yo.

-Buenos días- Se acercó carismáticamente, apartó amablemente a Mabel, tomó mi mano y la besó, él es Bill mi vecino, él es caballeroso, es elocuente y muy atractivo, el me gusta y me gusta mucho, quité groseramente mi mano y me aleje rápidamente, miré nuevamente a Bill y él sonreía juguetónamente.

El camino es siempre lo mismo Mabel habla y habla como si su vida dependiera de ello, siempre alegre y saludando a quien se encuentre, y yo siempre la escucho y cuido que no haga nada problemático, llegamos a nuestro destino lo mismo de todos los días, la campana suena anunciando que la escuela comienza, y no es que no me guste estudiar mis notas siempre han sido bastante buenas y aun en secundaria siguen siendo lo mismo, lo que odio es la estúpida monotonía de los días, cada día es exactamente lo mismo como deseo que comiencen las vacaciones.

Llegamos al salón y él ya se encuentra ahí, inmediatamente lo veo y él me mira y nada más importa, siento que jalan mi brazo y despierto, Mabel sonríe para mí y mira a Bill con repudio, voy a mi lugar y Mabel se sienta a mí lado.

-Díganme, ¿Cuánto es la raíz cuadrada de 625?

-25-contesta inmediatamente.

-*Cretino*-susurro para mí, él siempre va a saber de antemano la respuesta.

-Muy bien Bill, pasemos a la siguiente.

El día pasa normal como siempre las horas pasan, Mabel platica en clase y hace que nos regañen, pero no me molesta, las clases terminan y salimos.

-Vayamos por helado Dipper- Me dice Mabel alegremente agarrándose a mi brazo.

-Claro- no tengo muchas ganas de ir pero acepto.

-¡Mabel! ¡Mabel!- ella me suelta y voltea, es un chico de la clase, luce nervioso no lo conozco mucho pero parece buena persona- ¿Te…te gustaría ir al centro comercial conmigo?

Mabel me mira suplicante con ojos de gatito, y yo solo sonrió.

-No hay problema, te cubro, solo cuídate.

-¡Gracias Dipper!-Me abraza efusivamente- Te voy a comprar algo- Se aleja felizmente, se van juntos y no me queda más que irme solo.

-Veo que te iras solo- mi corazón se agita con tan solo escuchar su voz-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Lo miro con desprecio, no digo nada y sigo mi camino, el comienza a andar junto a mí demasiado cerca, el tiempo pasa tranquilo y casi llego.

-¿Por qué no nos detenemos?- Bill toma bruscamente mi brazo y me gira hacia él.

Se acerca lentamente a mí, con una mano toma fuertemente mi cintura y con la otra sujeta mi cara obligándome a verle, se sigue acercando y yo quiero escapar, una fuerte descarga me recorre completamente, opongo resistencia lo más que puedo estoy a punto de perder el orgullo que me queda. Tomo toda la fuerza que tengo y me empujo a mí mismo cayendo de golpe al piso, Bill me mira sorprendido y luego sonríe.

-Sigues evitándome Pino- baja un poco la mirada.

Intento no explotar ante su estúpido comentario, abro mi boca para contestar, pero ya es tarde, unos serpentinezcos ojos amarillos me observan detenidamente.

-¡Estás loco!- por un momento recuerda todo lo ocurrido, él sonríe retorcidamente y su risa escapa sin pudor como la primera vez que la escuche.

Jajaja…. Y…. Jajaja- se sujeta el estómago casi sin poder respirar, no puede ni terminar una palabra- ajajajajapesar de todo me amas.

Encontrarse con el verdadero Bill es la muerte, se porque te odia Mabel, se porque te odio yo.

* * *

 **Ya sé, ya se Dipper es el chico mas poco amigable del mundo, pero así lo amamos, si lo disfrutaste te lo agradezco y si no te daré un juguito de caja descuida.**

 **PD. Este fic lo hice por necesidad de escribir sobre la pareja que me ha estado quitando el sueño y para contribuir al fandom ewe**


End file.
